Dream Catcher
by Nightmare-knight
Summary: EDIT!: Darkrai has a little secret that Satoshi finds out soon. Satoshi is then sent into the past where he'll have to face many challenges and meet another side of Darkrai than the one he knew now. WickedLovelyshipping Involves Pokemon dungeons&Hell Girl


**Hi guys! Finally, the story you've all been waiting for! Dream Catcher (Was once Seraphim Call...ehehe..) where the WickedLovelyshipping shall makes its debut! (kidding! XD) This is a crossover of Pokemon to Inuyasha to Jigoku Shoujo AKA Hell Girl. Now, some of you may not know Inuyasha or Jigoku Shoujo(HellGirl) so there might be some spoilers. Also, I kind of rushed on this a little but I promise the next chapter would be better. Note: There is Yaoi, yuri, some graphic violence, Language and mentions of sending people off to Hell. ^^ Ja! Now, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: No! I do not own any of the characters or anime series, just the story and main pairing. Or Kikuri sadly...*sighs* **

**R and R please, it help me write more chapter!  
**

-

It is said life is governed by fate

Within the tangle threads of destiny

Cursed flowers bloom

Pitiful, and frail

Lost in their anger

Their sorrow, their tears

Beyond midnight's veil lies the revenge

You cannot exact alone

**Chapter 1 ( POV)**

I faintly remember…there being fire, everywhere, surrounding me as I danced and singed the song my mother used as a lullaby. "The children play…as the lotuses are in bloom…dancing I shall go, still I rest in peace…within my sleep…" I sung softly while I raised my hand to another unburned house and suddenly, the house was caught in flames.

Few of the villagers that had managed to come out of their houses and run around screaming. I found them annoying so I lit them up in flames as well. One of them spotted me and stared in horror, his mouth gaping as I danced my way towards him, smiling at his terrified eyes. "Y…You…! But…we…you're dead…and…" He stuttered as I giggled, continuing from where I left off with my song "And until the burning fire…. delivers…my vengeance…I shall sing this song…forever…"

I then lifted my bloody hand up and pointed a finger at the man, igniting him into flames, killing him as I danced around his burning corpse, singing.

I then stop, looking around and saw every single house burning along with the people inside them. The village along with the villagers had faced my wrath now I must go to one more place before my revenge can be completed. I walked slowly towards the temple where a lake was, smiling as the temple burned as well. I then looked down at the lake and saw the lotuses, their ever blooming petals making me stare in awe at their beauty. Rage soon took forth and I screamed.

I lifted my hand up and out came a dark energy I had saved for this…I let it loose and set it upon the lotuses. Dark flames took forth and burned them to ashes, making me sigh as my revenge had been completed.

I looked around to see everything burning, the villager, the temple…everything was burning. I then collapsed to my knees and fell down to the earth, exhausted from the energy I had put in casting my revenge. I then felt tears running down my face as I clutched the earth, sadness and sorrow filling my heart as I muttered out "Tetsuo…doushde? Doushde*?"

"Are you satisfied now…Miyako?" A voice suddenly said above me, making me jumped and look up, gasping at the creature standing before me "Wh..who are you…?" I asked while the ache of my muscles intensified. I struggled to sit up but fell back down, my long, white hair danced around me as my pale skin was covered in dirt, blood and cuts.

The creature looked down at me, golden eyes narrowing down at my form as I shudder from those eyes, as if my mere presence repulsed him/her, which it might have from the look in the creature's eyes.

"Miyako…your revenge has been delivered and yet you still can't seem to find peace. What other unfinished business do you have?' The creature asked, staring down at me as I struggled to speak. "I do not…know…what other business…I have…" I choked out, my blue eyes looking up into the yellow eyes.

The creature sighed, kneeling down and nudging my body. "You are broken yet you still seem to find a way to cling onto life. Perhaps…" The creature's stared in my eyes as I breathed in heavy breaths "…in view of the circumstances, would you like to make a deal?"

I raised an eyebrow while I somehow managed to get into a sitting position. "W…what kind of deal?" I studied the creatures figure then, I couldn't tell if the creature was a gray horse or fox or maybe both. But considering the creature's voice, it was female.

"I'll let you live but you will have to be…a pokemon. Not just any pokemon but a legendary pokemon. Now, this is not a proposal a human should have but you're an acceptation." I gave a confused look as I heard the word 'pokemon'. What's a pokemon? And what price is there if I do become one?

"I'm afraid that I'll have to intrude on this one, Arceus." Another voice said, this time, a small web appeared beside the creature now know as Arceus. I looked and saw a spider on the web only he had three, enormous eyes on top of his body, confirming the spider was no ordinary one. I recognized the spider immediately and bowed, pain coursing through my but I ignored it. "Milord!" I said while bowing again, this time groaning out as the pain came.

The spider looked over at me and I could hear his voice have pity in it "No need to strain yourself any farther Miyako."

I nodded and sighed as Arceus turned and spoke "Lord of Hell, what brings you here?"

The oddly colored spider looked over at Arceus and spoke as well "I have already made a pact with this child and I ask you not to break, Arceus."

Arceus nodded her before speaking again "I understand but you already have another with you, isn't she enough or would you rather have two Jigoku Shoujos?"

"That is none of your concern! Besides, I have never heard of a human becoming a pokemon, much less a legendary!"

"Yes, that is true but I am short on creating Legends and need just one that was once human and this…" Arceus looked over at me, as if trying to find her words. I noticed the awkward silence that was left and realized the problem, they didn't know if I was a boy or a girl. "I'm genderless…that is one of the reason why the villagers thought of me as an abomination." I spat out the words 'villagers' with much hatred before I soon looked down at the ground, more tears rolling my face.

It seemed Arceus was satisfied with that answer for she started speaking again. I, however, didn't pay any attention for I was too busy remembering my own death. It was only a few days ago and yet I still can't seem to forget it. But what I do not wish to remember was the traitor that had betrayed me and led the villagers to my hiding spot. I could never forgive him, never. I was brought out of my thoughts has a voice called out to me "Miyako…We have decided." Arceus said while looking down at me again, waiting for my response.

I nodded my head for her to go on.

"We have decided that…you will become a pokemon but also have your human form to revert back to. You will also have the powers of a Jigoku Shoujo only if you do your duty as one every once in awhile. Do you agree to this?"

I thought over the deal they made and was about to say yes when the Lord of Hell spoke then "However, you will still be dead and have a soul posses you. Only one soul shall do so and they must stay in your body for as long as they please. Your powers are limited by a certain amount of time and your body shall weaken until it has reverted back to this one, until you get your strength back, you shall remain in this form temporally. Do you understand? To be a Jigoku Shoujo is part of your punishment."

I listened and understood everything. I knew the answer to their question and, as I looked up, gave them their answer "Yes, I agree."

I don't remember much after that except that Arceus stepped forward and, with a raise of her hoof, came a flash of light and I was consumed by it. Darkness soon clouded my vision as pain, the bangs covering my right eye were uncovered and everything in my body was consumed by pain. My skin darkened to a pitch black as I was then given claws with only three finger, the white robe was replaced with a black cloak with tendrils on the shoulders. I then had an hourglass shaped body with a red collar covering my mouth, my hair began to become fog like while my legs disappeared into my body, making me realize I was floating.

Everything happened so fast, I didn't have time to look at myself before I was pulled back into reality, the village burning flames had died out, leaving only the ash remains of the buildings.

I looked around with my one visible blue eye and spotted Arceus, smiling at me. I looked for the Lord of Hell but he was gone, vanished as it seems. I gave a questionable look at her.

Arceus smiled more and spoke the very words I shall never forget in my eternal life.

"Miyako, from this day forward, you shall be called as…Darkrai."

That was the moment I had introduced to my new life as a legendary. The very moment I had taken my duty as a dark Legendary and lived my life as it is today. 400 years ago, I was human once but died and was reborn as a pokemon…and given the duty as the second Jigoku Shoujo in my human form.

-

*Doushde:Why?

**Yeah, I had a strange dream last night that involves this chapter where Darkrai was once human 400 years ago...XP I thoguht it'd be a interesting idea so I toyed with it and now I have a super cool and beautiful human version of Darkrai where he reminds me of Enma ai or also known as Jigoku Shoujo an so I made...him..er...her into a Jigoku Shoujo as well! **

**R and R again please! I'll write more if you do!  
**


End file.
